Pumps for dispensing fluid product from containers are known to include piston pumps in which a piston is moved axially to discharge a fluid and in which the piston may be moved to a locked position in which the pump is inoperative as can be advantageous during shipping or handling.
A number of disadvantages arise with known lockable piston pumps. One disadvantage is that with many known pumps, the piston inadvertently moves out a locked position in shipping. Another disadvantage is that during the use of many known pumps, upon moving the piston from a locked to an unlocked position, the pump does not provide a tactical feeling to a user by which the user may understand that the piston has been moved between locked and unlocked positions. Another disadvantage with many known pumps is that a considerable number of components are required to provide a locking mechanism as contrasted with pumps that do not include a locking mechanism.